La Belle et le Capitaine
by mak4
Summary: Before there was a curse, there was a girl. And that can be as bad a curse as any. Includes a young Jack and William Turner... as in Bootstrap Bill.
1. Prologue

AN: Hello to the readers of Lost, and the people who have only just found us. We are mak4, and this is the prequel to our story "Lost" (in case you didn't know.) La Belle et le Capitaine is number one in the Silver and Gold Trilogy. This is only the prologue, but please feel free to read Lost before this is finished, it shouldn't take away from either story. I'm going to keep this short, but on behalf of myself and Alaina, enjoy  
  
***  
  
It was a beautiful morning; early still, the pale pinks and purples of sunrise still gracing the horizon. Nothing in the cloudless sky foreshadowed the coming unrest, the coming despair. For a young girl looking over the seemingly endless blue water, dreaming of a knight worthy of any faerie tale, or a prince straight from a Shakespearean love story, this day was just like any other.  
  
With a smile, she turned from the edge of the balcony, ready to begin her day. She had no idea that before the sun fell from her sight on that very day her dreams of adventure would become a reality- and that reality was to become an inescapable nightmare. The man she longed for was coming ever closer; not a knight or a prince, but someone less, who was destined to become something greater.  
  
In the not so distant waters off the coast of Italy, a Sparrow flew on, gliding effortlessly on coal-black sails. Soon they would meet and what followed would cause a shockwave that would cause the earth to tremble nearly two decades later. Perhaps they were destined, or maybe it was just chance. They were what stories and dreams were made of. They were-  
  
La Belle et le Capitaine 


	2. A New Captain

I felt lonely after finishing Lost, so I thought I'd give you another chapter of this to read.  
  
A shirtless Jack Sparrow jumped elegantly down from the crow's nest of his new ship. The sun shone brightly over the warm air in the southern parts of Italy.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Jack turned to the young man with light hair, dirtied by the weeks at sea. "Yes Thomas?"  
  
"We should be arriving within the hour."  
  
"Thank you." As Jack walked away, he had to fight not to let out a distinctly uncaptainly giggle. When he'd started out as a cabin boy with the Royal Navy, he'd never thought he'd end up captain of his own ship. Perhaps it was a pirate ship, but that didn't matter. As far as he was concerned, pirates had more fun. Instinctively, Jack rubbed the still- slightly-sore 'P' burned onto his right arm. They had more fun for the most part, anyway.  
  
Jack looked straight up. The crisp white sails of the Black Pearl billowed in the wind. For the first time in a long while, he felt completely at ease. From the moment he'd first seen her, he'd known the Pearl was his. Women were lovely, but the Pearl would give him freedom. And now, here he was, captain of his ship off the coast of Italy. His crew might have been makeshift, but he'd find a more secure one. And at any rate, they called him captain, something he didn't think he'd ever get used to.  
  
"Land ho!" Sampson yelled.  
  
Jack scurried up the mast, looking out. He knew he wasn't acting like a proper captain, but nobody seemed to care. Looking far out into the distance, he could just make out the beginnings of land. Sitting up there, his chest gleaming in the sun, Jack felt the odd desire to sing. He didn't though, trying to maintain some form of humility. Instead, he climbed back down, heading for the captain's quarters, HIS quarters.  
  
"Thomas, please inform me when we reach shore."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
As he continued walking, Jack felt that ridiculous grin spread across his face again.  
  
As it turned out, Thomas had been exactly right when he said they'd arrive within the hour. Exactly fifty-six minutes later- not that Jack had been counting or anything- they docked. Before leaving the ship, Jack assembled his makeshift crew.  
  
"Before you leave, I'd like you to know that you all make a fine crew. We've made if from East India to here without mishap. If you'd like to continue serving on the Pearl, meet back here in two days time."  
  
Without looking behind, he left the ship, marching into town. As he walked, he was acutely aware of his swagger. He'd first developed it when he'd joined the Resolute Maiden as cabin boy. The other crewmembers at laughed at him, thinking he'd never gotten his sea legs. But Jack knew better. It wasn't a matter of sea legs; the ocean was calling to him, just as she always would.  
  
He walked into a tavern, hoping to find some more permanent crewmembers. It was filled with sailors and whores, a surprising number of which spoke English at least decently. But one man in particular caught is attention. He sat at a table in the corner, speaking, presumably, to himself. He had long grey hair, that hung in is face as he stared at the table. Then suddenly he looked up and caught Jack's eye.  
  
"You there!" he shouted. "Have you heard of the Isla de Muerta?"  
  
Jack looked around, a slightly amused smile on his face as he wondered if this man could be talking to him. A few people had looked up briefly, but nobody else seemed to be paying attention.  
  
"Yes Jack, I'm talking to you."  
  
Startled into action, Jack moved closer to the man's table. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You belong to the Sparrow, do you not?"  
  
"Uh........."  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
Intrigued, Jack took a seat beside him. "I don't understand."  
  
"You will lose your heart's longing for a time, but wild treasure will belong to you."  
  
Jack leaned closer. "Tell me more." 


	3. A New Crew

Yay! It's Bootstrap Bill. And for anyone who happens to be interested. We- actually, I- have decided to start a story based on Jade's life growing up on the Pearl. We had a couple of people requesting that, and it's not as though I have a life, so I thought it'd be fun to write.  
  
Jack leaned back in his seat as the man beside him finished his tale. A curse of the undead? It was ridiculous, of course. The treasure, on the other hand, didn't sound quite so crazy. "So tell me. How am I to find this treasure if the island can only be found by those who already know where it is?"  
  
The answer was simple. "With this." The wizened man handed him a small, wooden compass, which looked as though it had seen better days.  
  
Jack looked at him incredulously. "A compass?" He pointed it experimentally. "Last I checked, north was north. Not west."  
  
The man leaned closer. "It is. But you're going to the Isla de Muerta, are ye not?"  
  
One of Jack's eyebrows rose. "You're trying to tell me that this compass points me toward an island?"  
  
The man started to grab the compass back. "I'll not be forcing ye into believing me. 'Tis your decision."  
  
Jack snatched it back, causing the man to grin. "No, I'll keep it." He stared down at it. "Thanks very much."  
  
But he had no answer. Without so much as a word or sound, the man had disappeared. Jack felt an inexplicable shiver crawl up his back, despite the intense heat of the tavern. Suddenly finding it stuffy, he moved outside to where the Italian sun was still shining brightly. Too busy staring at the compass in his hand; he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. In fact, he was so caught up in the compass that he failed to notice the man walking toward him until he had walked directly into him.  
  
They both fell to the ground with a thump. Jack leapt to his feet, swaying slightly. "Sorry mate," he said, offering the man a hand up.  
  
Brown eyes grinned up at him, and Jack was immediately drawn to this man. "No, entirely my fault." Although by all appearances he was a pirate- long, shaggy hair, scarred skin, mismatched clothes- the man spoke with a vaguely cultured accent.  
  
"No, it was mine," Jack found himself insisting as he pulled the man to his feet. "I wasn't watching where I walked."  
  
"Ah, but neither was I." The man laughed. "How about it was both our faults, and we leave it at that?"  
  
"You have yourself a deal." Jack offered his hand again, this time for a shake. "Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain, eh? Perhaps you can help you out then. My name is William Turner, and my ship appears to have... forgotten me."  
  
Jack's eyebrows rose. "Forgotten you?"  
  
"Yes. Forgotten me. And it just so happens that I'm in the market for a captain to sail under."  
  
Jack threw his arm around the shoulder of the slightly taller man. "I like you boy," he said, although he was quite sure that William was older than him. "How's about you buy me a drink, and we'll talk things over. It just so happens that I'm in the market for a crew."  
  
William grinned boyishly. "Alright then." He headed for the direction he'd originally been going: the tavern Jack had just come from.  
  
"Ah..." Jack ran in front of William, one finger raised. "Not THAT tavern."  
  
William shrugged good-naturedly. "Another tavern it is then. May I ask why not that tavern?"  
  
Jack had a funny look on his face. "Yes, well. I had an odd experience in that one, as it were."  
  
William looked at him curiously, but apparently decided that if Jack wanted to tell him, he would, because William didn't mention it. As Jack followed him, he decided this boy definitely had potential.  
  
As they were walking, Jack noticed a young girl, walking down the street adjacent to the one they were on. She had thick black hair that hung down her back, and a smooth, dark complexion. Her eyes where a clear blue. Even as they moved past, Jack continued watching her, never breaking stride. He nudged William. "I wouldn't mind spending a night with her, if you catch my meaning."  
  
William barely even glanced. "Mm, I suppose."  
  
Jack frowned. "Don't tell me you're not interested in women." He had a slightly worried look.  
  
William laughed. "No, it's not that."  
  
"Why William. Could there be something you're not telling me?"  
  
"You keep your secret, and I'll keep mine." William answered before entering the tavern. 


	4. Isabella

Jack liked William immediately. It was only three drinks before he decided that William would be a very good friend. And it was only five drinks before he decided that fate had intervened so that he would meet William.  
  
The boy- who, he was almost positive, was older than him- was quite secretive about his past. He was originally from England, and that was about all he offered. Everything else that Jack tried to pry out of him was vague and unclear. Jack had the sneaking suspicion that William was not quite so instantaneous with his friendships as Jack was.  
  
Finally, exasperated, Jack cried, "William, just about every pirate I know has come from England!"  
  
William grinned again. "Yes, but not every pirate you know is like me." And that was all he'd say. So Jack did something very rare: he gave up on him. Well, not completely. After all, he figured he'd have quite awhile to work on him.  
  
L'AMOUR  
  
Isabella knocked on the door to her father's study and waited impatiently. It was only a moment before his voice called out, "Come in."  
  
The door opened from the inside, and her brother Emilio came out, rolling his eyes. She smiled delightedly, and made her way inside, shutting the door behind her. Her father looked up from his papers, and smiled with tired eyes at his daughter. "Good morning, Isabella."  
  
"Good morning, father," she answered, as any good daughter should. She moved to kneel beside the desk, her red dress pooling slightly at her feet. "Father, you do love me, no?"  
  
He sighed, although his eyes were still smiling. "This question never bodes well for me."  
  
Isabella laughed. "Tis only... well... is it truly necessary for Faustine to follow me everywhere?"  
  
"Now Isabella. She's only trying to keep you out of trouble."  
  
"But I do not need keeping out of trouble. I can behave on my own, without her constantly jabbering on and on."  
  
"Honestly, Faustine can't possibly be THAT bad."  
  
"Father, she's OLD." Isabella dragged the word out, making it sound like a fate worse than death. "And she's frumpy, and she'll never mind her own affairs. She has no sense of adventure. At the first sign of a slight wave, she's dragging me home. Please, father? All I do is walk down to the shore and pick seashells. I swear on my life, I won't go anywhere near the docks."  
  
He could feel himself relenting. "Oh, alright. But Isabella, if I hear one word that you were near the docks..."  
  
But Isabella wasn't listening. She leapt to her feet and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you, father!" she called, running from the room.  
  
The door swung open after her, leaving her bemused brother to look in. "What was that about?"  
  
Their father sighed. "I let her go down to the shore alone."  
  
Emilio looked shocked. "What? Father! When are you going to stop letting her have her own way? Think of what could happen."  
  
But his father only shrugged. "What can we do, Emilio? She's growing up. There's only so much that we can do to stop her."  
  
L'AMOUR  
  
Isabella hummed to herself, walking back toward the edge of town, where their estate lay. She planned to keep her promise, for now at least, and stay away from the docks. However, her father had said nothing of the parts of town bordering along the docks. She smiled slightly, red lips pursing. She really did feel bad about deceiving her father, but it was the only way she'd ever get near the docks, and the surrounding area. She couldn't explain why she loved it there so much. It was as though her fate was intertwined with that place.  
  
Isabella suddenly raised her eyebrow in interest. Two men were walking down the street intersecting hers, both with dark hair. The one closer to her was slightly shorter, and he had his arm slung around the other man. He looked at her, and Isabella immediately looked down, still feeling his gaze on her even as he walked past. Without thinking, she stopped at the cross- street to watch as he and his friend entered a tavern. If Isabella had been looking for adventure, she had found it. 


	5. Important Meetings

Jack walked down the street from the Pearl. Not one of his crewmembers from before had returned. Not that it really surprised him. They were good men, and had their own adventures to find.

He had only walked a short distance when he caught sight of the girl he and William had seen the day before. He took a minute to enjoy her beauty, then realized she was headed toward him. This was a surprise, because she looked far too well bred to even be in this part of town, let alone looking for him.

"Hello," she said as she reached him. "My name is Isabella Mara. My father is the town jeweler."

Though surprised, Jack shook her extended hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

"Captain?" she asked, looking mildly amused. Her voice wasn't as high as he had expected. "Might I say you look too young to be a captain?"

Jack gave her an airy look. "Might I say you look too young _and_ too proper to be around here, particularly unaccompanied."

Isabella's face took on a stubborn look. "It is beyond your place to make such assumptions."

It was Jack's turn to look amused. "Oh, I see. I can't make assumptions because I'm a lowly ship's captain, but it's perfectly alright for you to make them- unfounded ones at that- because you're the jeweler's daughter."

For a moment Isabella looked angry, then she laughed. "I can see I've met one of my own kind. Alright then, _Captain_ Sparrow. Where's your ship."

"At the docks of course. I don't generally make a habit of mooring her on the streets."

Isabella gave him a dirty look. "That's not what I meant, and you know it full well."

Jack grinned infuriatingly back at her. "Well, one can never be too sure, with your type."

Isabella looked as though she were about to ask exactly what he meant by that, but let it go. "What I was _trying_ to get across is, well, what does your ship look like?"

A dreamy look came across Jack's face. "The _Black Pearl_ is the most beautiful ship you'll ever see."

Far from taking him seriously, Isabella laughed, pulling Jack out of his reverie. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd prefer your ship to a woman."

"Well, that would depend," Jack began, "On exactly what activities with said woman should entail." Jack was pleased to see that Isabella didn't blush, as any proper woman should. "I think the best of all would be a woman on the _Pearl_." A sudden look came across Jack's face. "Would you like to see her? The _Pearl_?"

Isabella raised her eyebrow.

Jack sighed. "I don't mean in that way." It was true; he'd had no intention of seducing her. Alarm bells were going off in the back of his mind, warning him that this girl could end him up in serious trouble. "I just want you to see her. She's just down at the docks."

"Oh!" Isabella looked startled. "I do apologize, it's just..." She wasn't sure exactly what to say. That she wasn't permitted at the docks? The captain would never give her the time of day again.

But Jack recognized the look that had crept across her face. A grin spread across his, no longer dreamy, but rather dangerous. "I understand. You don't exactly have full permission to be down here, eh?"

Isabella stared at him, amazed that he could pick up on so much.

He leaned close, as though he intended to kiss her neck. But instead he whispered in her ear, "Fear not, darling. I won't tell a soul." Then he straightened, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Isabella found herself calling after him.

Jack turned back and looked at her, still walking. "I'm terribly sorry. I have some urgent business to attend to."

L'AMOUR

The urgent business was in fact William. He had requested a day to set his affairs straight, and now Jack was to meet him in the tavern in order to acquaint him with the _Pearl_. Fortunately, William was already waiting when he arrived. They set off straight for the docks, down the same road Jack had already gone. Isabella, he saw, had left.

As the _Pearl_ came in sight, Jack couldn't help but shiver with delight. He still had difficulty believing she was his sometimes. Even William looked surprised, as Jack led him aboard the beautiful ship, bobbing slightly with the waves.

"_This_ is your ship?"

"You expected something else?"

"No... well, yes... something... smaller."

Jack grinned. "Smaller?"

"Well, you know." William suddenly looked worried, that he'd offended his new captain. "It's just surprising is all... usually it takes years to get a ship such as this."

"And you think I'm too young?" Jack asked, looking annoyed.

"Well, you know..."

Jack burst out laughing, wondering how someone so innocent as William had become a pirate. "If you must know, I grew up with my father, who was a blacksmith. We lived in a tiny room, but it overlooked the dock that berthed the _Pearl_. I grew up watching that ship. I've been saving up to buy her for as long as I can remember."

William looked at him curiously. "What about your father?"

"He still lives in the same place. I've promised to visit him, and bring him all my treasure. He's blind, you see. He can't work anymore." Jack looked embarrassed at the information he'd given away. "Alright, I've told you something about my past. It's your turn."

But William only grinned at him. "Where are my quarters?"

Jack glared at him, but relented. "Follow me." He led William deep inside, to a room, that was bigger than William had expected.

"A window?"

Jack shrugged. "You _are_ the first mate. And it has nothing on my room."

William laughed, throwing his things on the bed. "I think I'm going to enjoy it here."

Jack grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "Welcome aboard, mate."


	6. Losing Control

This was really quite unfair.

It was the fourth day since Jack had met Isabella, and every single day she had shown up. It wasn't that he didn't like her. On the contrary, she had a brain, and was quite a pleasant conversationalist. It was just that he knew better than to get involved with her. He may have been young, but growing up on the dock, he'd seen all to well what happened when pirates mixed with the young daughters of influential men. It wasn't pretty.

He had important business to attend to. He had to find a crew, and instead he had to deal with feigning off Isabella. Make no mistake: that wasn't easy. She was intelligent, and fiery... and awfully nice to look at...

Jack shook his head. His mind had once again begun to wander as he listened to Isabella speak. It was just that she had so many possibilities. There was only so many advances that one man could turn down...

But no, he'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't do this. When he was ten years old, he'd watch Mad Joe hung for consorting with the commodore's daughter. Joe had taught Jack everything about being a pirate, and Jack had promised himself he'd not end up the same way. He'd just have to choose his women more carefully.

"Do you not agree, Jack?"

"What?" Jack looked at her with startled eyes, and she looked right back at him, her eyes smoldering with amusement, among other things.

Oh, really quite unfair.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He looked back down at Isabella. There was a different tone in her voice now.

"Jack, I'd like to see the _Black Pearl_."

"Sorry?"

"Well, you're always talking about her. I feel I should at least see the ship that you value so much more than me."

Jack looked at her sharply, but she was laughing. "Alright then. Follow me."

He led her down the streets, toward the dock. When they had almost reached the _Pearl_, Isabella looked at him. "Jack?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why do you refuse to court me? I know you're attracted to me. You can't exactly hide it."

Not entirely sure how to respond, Jack instead pointed ahead. "There. That's the _Pearl_."

Isabella followed his gaze and blinked, apparently surprised, much the way William had been. "That's the _Pearl_? Jack, what a beautiful ship."

Jack grinned. "I told you as much, did I not?" He leapt from the dock, and then turned to help her across. "My first mate William may, or may not, be onboard. I'm not entirely sure. He's a quiet duck, that one. Not altogether there, if you catch my meaning." He pointed to his head ridiculously, apparently to indicate the insanity of William.

Isabella burst out laughing. "You have to be the strangest man I have ever met."

Jack shrugged. "One does what one must." His words didn't fit the scenario, but that didn't faze the man. "Shall I show you around then?" Isabella nodded enthusiastically.

Jack led her through the entire ship, explaining everything about the _Pearl_, down to the last wood detail. The final place he showed Isabella was the captain's quarters.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she admired. But she didn't seem to be looking at them. Jack, who had instinctively moved toward he when she entered the room, forced himself to step back. "Jack, you never answered my question."

"And what question would that be?" he asked, annoyed at how unnerved he felt. He should be placing this feeling over _her_, not the other way around.

"You know full well what question I mean, Captain Sparrow. Why do you refuse to give into me? I'm not exactly running away playing chaste."

"Which is exactly what you should be doing!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. I'm not a child."

"Of course you are," Jack muttered, finding her harder and harder to turn down.

"No more than you are. I'm seventeen, four years younger than yourself."

"Yes... but Isabella, there's an entire world between us." Jack suddenly realized that Isabella had shut the door behind her. Definitely not a good thing, considering she was also standing in front of it. This could make his escape significantly more difficult.

"Says who?"

"Look at us, Isabella!" he yelled, annoyed. "I'm captain of a ship. A _pirate_ ship. And you... you're the jeweler's daughter. It's perfectly alright for you. If we're found out, the worst that you'll get is a slap on the wrist and disappointed parents. But it's different for me! I could very likely end up hung!" He was yelling now. He hated yelling, (with the exception of giving orders) but he hated losing control more. Oh, why had he ever let her on board?

Isabella slowly moved closer, until her body was suddenly pressed up against his, her mouth inches from his own. "I won't tell anyone."

And he was kissing her, and nothing had ever felt so good.

L'AMOUR

When Isabella arrived home, it was late in the afternoon. She rushed past her father, calling an excuse. She was acutely aware of how she looked, and what her father would assume (most likely the truth) if he were to see her.

She had reached the top of the stairs, and almost her room, when her brother stepped in front of her. She stopped so suddenly in order to avoid running into him that she fell over. Emilio helped her to her feet, black eyes looking at her critically.

"What happened to you?"

"And what is that meant to mean?" she answered, trying to move past him.

Emilio raised an eyebrow. "Look at yourself."

Isabella's cheeks flushed, partly in annoyance, and partly for fear he would discover her secret. "I was at the beach, and lost track of time. I ran all the way home, so that father would not be worried. Now if that excuse is acceptable to you, I'd like to please enter my room so that I might change for dinner."

Still holding her shoulders, Emilio stared at her for a few moments more before finally relenting and letting her into the room. Even when the door had shut, he watched where she had stood. Something was going on. His sister wasn't telling him something, and he didn't like it one bit.

Isabella sunk against the door as it shut, taking a deep breath. Her brother didn't know anything, surely not. He had looked so suspicious... but Emilio always looked suspicious. He was her older brother. It was his job.

She moved to the mirror above her dressing table, checking to see how frightful her appearance truly was. For the first time, she realized Jack may have been right. If they were caught... she couldn't bear it if he were killed.

Isabella straightened her shoulders resolutely. They just wouldn't be caught.


	7. Women and Rum

Jack was encased in his room, lounging across his bed. Without realizing it, he'd been there for hours - reading of all things. Not many knew of his reading ability. He felt as though, as a proper pirate, he should be properly ashamed of it. But he couldn't help it. His father had insisted he get some form of an education growing up, and he'd been unable to escape books ever since.

There was a knock at his door, and without thinking Jack shoved the book under his pillow. "Yes?"

William opened the door slightly. "Jack? There's a girl here to see you." Something in William's eyes looked concerned. "I…" He stopped, not sure how much he was allowed to say.

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly. He had his suspicions that William was a bit of prude. "For god's sake, let her in William. Don't leave the poor girl alone."

"But Jack-"

He was cut off as Isabella flew into the room, flinging herself at Jack as though he'd been away for months and months, in a war. She landed square on top of him, causing Jack's head to snap back and hit the headboard painfully. With pouting lips, Isabella turned to William, still standing in the doorway. "Privacy?" It was an order, not a request.

Before Jack had time to gather himself sufficiently enough to protest, William had gone. Instead he turned to Isabella, who had sprawled herself beside him, fingers playing on his chest. "What in the name of…" He took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

Isabella shrugged, uncaring. "I thought I would visit you." Her fingers were playing with the frayed strings that were meant to hold his shirt closed.

Jack pulled away, rising from the bed and moving to the beautiful mahogany desk across the room. He pulled out the cushioned chair and sat on it, resting his head in his arms. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Annoyed, Isabella sat up, looking at him over the headboard. "Are you tired of me already? Would you prefer me to wander home and tell my father?"

Jack looked up sharply, annoyed as well. "I would prefer you to stop acting like a simpering little rich girl, because I know you are better than that."

Isabella glared at him, as though daring him to prove it. Then, gradually, her expression softened. She rose from the bed and knelt before Jack. "Jack, my father has no reason not to trust me. Who from around here would possibly be bothered to tell him of my comings and goings. And even if they did, it would be my word against their's… I've had lots of practice feigning ignorance."

Jack looked at her almost hopefully. "Nobody suspects?"

For a fleeting moment Isabella thought of her brother, Emilio. Then she pushed him out of her mind. "Nobody."

Jack still wasn't entirely convinced. "Yes, but what if…"

Isabella reached up, pulling him toward her, and kissed him.

"As you wish," he agreed, without control.

L'AMOUR

He wasn't sure how much later it was when he heard Isabella awaken, rush around the room, and leave. He was awake, although he had pretended not to be, instead listening to the rustle of the fabrics of her dress. Even after she had gone, he didn't move. He had the horrible feeling that he was in too deep to get out.

Jack was so absorbed in his thoughts that he never heard the knock at his door, nor did he hear it quietly creep open. William stood in the doorway for a moment before speaking quietly. "What are you doing?"

Jack was so startled that he didn't even have the chance to pretend he was sleeping. Instead he tried for his usual Sparrow charm. "Lounging, of course. Are captains not allowed that luxury?"

William gave him a Look. Jack briefly wondered if William had experience with the Look, because he was awfully good at it. "Jack, what are you doing with that girl?"

Although he knew that William was right, Jack immediately became defensive. He sat up on the bed. "Well William, when a man and woman meet…"

William gave him a dirty look. "I meant what are you doing with _her_? Jack, she's money."

"I _know_!" Jack threw up his arms in exasperation and flopped backward onto the bed. "I'm mad."

Unable to help himself, William grinned. He moved to sit beside Jack on the bed. "Of course you're mad. That' s who you are. The mad Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack sat up, glaring at him. "I should throw you overboard."

William continued grinning. "Only if you could catch me."

Ah, so William had a mischievous streak… this could be used to Jack's advantage… But not now. "Stupid beautiful, irresistible women," he muttered to himself.

William sighed sympathetically. "If you'd like, I can keep her away. I'll tell her your busy."

Jack looked skeptical. "Doing what, exactly?"

William shrugged. "Captain-y things. That sounds quite important."

Jack's mouth twitched slightly. "I wish you all the luck in the world with that one. That girl is as wild as all get out. You won't be able to keep her off for long."

William shrugged again. "We could get drunk."

He was answered with a sly grin from Jack. "Now you're speaking sensibly."

L'AMOUR

It wasn't a long time before Jack was very, very very, very very very, very, very very drunk. He stared at William as though seeing him for the first time. "You know mate," he slurred. "You be my best mate. Mate."

William laughed. "Jack, you've barely known me for a week."

"It doesn't matter!" Jack roared, swinging his mug and sloshing some of the drink. "I've got a good feeling about you. And my good feelings are always right. I've got the seventh sense."

"The seventh sense?"

"Aye! Or p'haps it's the sixteenth. Yes, I believe that's the one I've got."

William laughed. "Well, I certainly hope you find a cure for it."

"Why thank you, lad. But 'tis nothing to laugh about. Why, just the other day I met with the sexth since. Actually, he quite frightened me. But d'you know what he gave me?"

"What's that?" William asked, not truly paying attention.

"Jack scratched his head. "I've quite forgotten. Ah well, more rum! Drinks all around!"

"Of course," William agreed. "I'll get right on that."


End file.
